Freezer
by Roxanne Morinaka
Summary: (Yaoi) KaiXTala- Two lives running parallel, It's getting kind of messy.
1. At Night

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own any of the characters featured below.

The lights had been out for hours but thanks to the snow outside the room wasn't pitch black.

Tala's feet were freezing as he slipped out of his bunk making him flinch slightly as they hit the concrete floor. He carefully pulled his scratchy brown blanket around his shoulders and shivered. His standard issue slippers had been stolen. He hadn't reported this out of fear. Punishment was harsh even for the smallest things.

He tried his best to be soundless as he made his way into the centre of the room. He was scared but determined as he began to count the beds to his desired destination.

Three beds back somebody began to snore causing Tala's heart to nearly jump straight out of his chest.

Even slower this time he once again began to walk.

Kai stirred slightly and opened his eyes. He could just barely hear the sounds of somebody moving about. He was shocked to see the red head standing at the end of his bed. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he remembered what had happened last time he had made a sound during night time.

Tala shuffled closer to the bed watching amused as Kai opened his mouth closed it again and then knowing no other way to ask raised an eyebrow. It made Tala smile slightly catching both himself and the blue haired boy off guard.

Kai watched the alien gesture as it took place on the other boys face and frowned. He found the entire situation confusing.

Sloppily Tala sat himself on the end of Kai's bed his movements were jerky and made more sound than either of the boys would have liked. Activity during the night was forbidden if you were even found awake you would risk starvation and solitary. Worse still was the knowledge that Tala would find himself in even more trouble if he was found with Kai.

Tala pulled a part of Kai's blanket away from his leg and began to tab on the exposed skin. All of the children were forced to learn morse code so although Kai was younger he was quite sure he would understand.

Kai closed his eyes to concentrate on the tapping. 'Kai I just…'

Both boys froze when they heard the footsteps in the corridor. The guards were early for their checks. Quickly Kai pulled up the covers and gestured for Tala to jump inside.

Tala could hear his own heart beat in his ears and he heard the guards enter the room. Hidden under the blankets all he could do was pray that they were not walking in his direction. After a few moments he heard the footsteps walk away again and the door close.

Kai's chest fell as he released the breath he had been holding. Tentatively he removed the blanket from Tala's head and tapped 'That was close' onto his cheek.

Tala smiled again before he was suddenly hit by his close proximity to the other boy. He reached up and began to tap on the other boy's shoulder.

'Kai I just…' he stopped. He wasn't sure what he was actually here to say. He looked up at Kai's questioning eyes and panicked slightly, pulling himself up into a sitting position the covers tented over his head. He shook himself slightly and steeled his determination. He would do what he came to do. Leaning forward and almost losing his balance Tala clumsily pressed his lips against Kai's.


	2. Seperated

Kai knelt before the toilet bowl emptying the contents of his stomach inside it. It had been like this every day since he had arrived at his grandfathers mansion.

Every day he would steal things from the kitchens hiding until he was sure that all of the servants were occupied else where and then he would sneak up to the refrigerator and steal food. Once he had taken enough to fill both of his childish arms he would run to his bedroom and hide behind his bed stuffing every last bite of it into his mouth.

He couldn't remember ever eating food like that before, although granted he could remember nothing of life before he was taken to stay in his grandfathers home, all the flavours just drove him wild.

But he always overdid it and when he was finished stuffing his face he would feel so horribly full and bloated, not to mention guilty that he would empty his stomach and hide the evidence as quickly as possible.

The last thing that he wanted was his grandfather to find out that he was wasting food. He knew that they were not poor, that was obvious from the huge mansion that they lived in, but he also knew that his grandfather would not appreciate any kind of waste especially from his 'Useless grandson'. It made Kai feel even sicker that he was being so weak. He couldn't quite remember why but he was sure that strength was important to him and not just because he grandfather waffled on about it when planning his strict training regimes.

He waited a few moments and then vomited again into the bowl, it was like his stomach was not used to having food in it.

Tala stood in the remains of the Abbey. It was all gone, Kai had destroyed it. It may have been hell but it had also been home, the only home he could remember now and Kai had destroyed it. He had destroyed their home and left him.

Boris' smile had been cruel when he had informed them of Kai little 'adventure' with Black Dranzer. Kai had escaped and left him there. It would have been better if Kai had died.  
He picked up a rock and passed it along the line. They had been left to clean up Kai's mess, they would bare the brunt of Boris' anger.  
Tala's hands were bleeding. They would let none of the children wear gloves. It was freezing he hoped that soon his hands would go numb.

He could hear Boris behind him lecture about power, about how the desire for personal power was wrong, how they should strive to gain power together becoming the strongest beybladers in the world. Kai was wrong he told them, Kai had been seeking power all to himself and had caused such tragic death and destruction because of it. He told them not to worry, they had gotten rid of the bad seed and Kai was with Voltaire now. Voltaire understood true power he would make Kai understand it too.

Tala shivered at the emphasis placed on the word 'make.' He had liked Kai, truly liked him. 'Why would Kai want to leave?' He asked himself sadly as he picked up another stone. 'What else was there in life but this?' 


	3. Champions

Regional Champion. Kai had won the tournament again. It was boring really as no one was ever a challenge. He was standing next to the beydish in the center of the stadium glaring down at his newly defeated opponent.

The Blade Sharks were cheering from the crowd, their cheers laced with more than a little malice. They were tired of losing to him, he could tell, he smirked, then they should get better and actually give him a challenge.

His smirk faded when he looked around. His grandfather wasn't in attendance. His grandfather had ordered him to win and then not even shown up. It was typical he didn't know why he felt so hurt.

The crowd were still cheering. They would be cheering no matter who won he reminded himself, they were cheering at the winner not at him, he was no fan favourite. He was pretty sure he never would be.

The audience was full of strangers, stupidly cheering him on for something that he was good at, something he didn't even like that much.

"Well done my boy" said a round man in a grey suit. It was Mr Dickenson the head of the BBA. Kai had met him before. His grandfather did not like this man.

"Hmn" Kai answered his eyes going back to the crowd almost staring through them.  
"Yes well I will start having to import talent if you keep going through them like this." Mr Dickenson said smiling and fixing his bowtie Kai made him a little nervous.

"Hmn" Kai answered again his attention caught by a shock of bright red hair, he didn't know why but he couldn't tare his eyes away from it.

"Well I had been meaning to ask my boy, have you ever considered being part of a championship team…"

Tala stood with the rest of his team outside the be stadium. They were World Champions it meant nothing more than what he already knew. They were the best. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel about that, he looked at the others for some help.

Brian looked angry, but then Brian always looked angry so that was no help.

Spencer had a blank expression on is face, still no help.

Ian looked…well Ian had a really big nose so that was hard to look around

Tala sighed at least they would not be punished. They were the best, they had proved it and they had earned another year of disturbingly hard training…didn't seem fair really…

The coach pulled up and Tala took the lead… and the seat at the back. Would things have been better had Kai stayed? Would the team be happier? Would he? Why was he even still thinking about Kai?

Tala saw Brian looking at him and turned towards the window. Wasn't even any scenery to stare at just snow. 


	4. Team Captain

Thank you to those who reviewed. It makes me feel strangely elated to know that people are even reading this and sorry for any spelling mistakes.

Chapter 4 Team leaders

He had lost. He really had thought that when he lost that would be it. He would allowed to slink out of the stadium and be forgotten. Maybe next year out of disgust his grandfather would force him to re-enter and prove himself, maybe not, it was entirely possible that his grandfather had a back up in his unrealistic plan for world domination and Kai would be disguarded like a used condom.

But Mr Dickenson had destroyed that. He had decided that Kai was still the best man for the job when it came to running the BBA's new Japanese team. It had been a whole year since he had been asked and he was still slightly unsure as to why Mr Dickenson had asked him, god knows he wasn't a team player...and with his loss he thought that he had finally rid the old man of the idea. In fact he had become resigned to the idea of being forced to go home in shame and was even slightly relieved, though it would have been nice to get away from the mansion a while...

He didn't have time to think long when the offer was once again shoved under his nose. He had said yes because...well fuck his grandfather. He had stormed 'home' that night to tell his grandfather that he was leaving and that was all there was to it and if he didn't like it he could fuck himself. He actually felt disappointed when before he could even go into his speech his grandfather had gushed about what a great idea it was. It was infuriating, he was now expected to ravel the world with these children and look out for powerful bit beasts that they could later steal.

He was to leave for Hong Kong ASAP and then on to China. He knew these kids were too young to respect his privacy, he'd seen them run around the locker rooms like idiots, Christ they still celebrated birthdays how old were they five? And one had beaten him. Life was not fair.  
He packed his bag and looked around his nearly empty room, slightly depressing that he could fit nearly everything he owned into one bag but what else did he need really?

At least he was getting away from those annoying Blade Sharks.

A boarding school for beyblade and religion. Is what Boris had called it once, when some parents had cared enough to ask where they were sending their children. A boarding school for beyblade and religion. It was an Abbey he supposed and some of the outer guards would wear monkish robes. That was really where the religion ended.

Most parents didn't ask though, Russia was not the richest country in the world, parents were usually just happy to get the children off their hands and save their money for more important things like food and petrol.

And just like any boys school the Abbey had it's own student hierarchy. Tala was at the top of this hierarchy, he was 'head boy' or really team leader of the Demolition Boys. That meant respect from all of those below him, only those close to his rank could even call him by name. Even the guards had become slightly weary of the boy, a strange but welcome turn around from years before when Tala had just been another face among hundreds. He had earned his position through blood and sweat, tears would have got him nowhere.

Just underneath Tala was his team. Bryan was his second, Spencer and Ian not far below him. They were who the younger members of the Abbey were taught to obey, Boris being too far over their heads to really bother with any of them unless to amuse himself or run a few experiments.

Like in a boys school there was delegation, the Demolition Boys were far to busy to bother with any of the younger students and so they gave responsibility to those below them and so on, they could intercede however, if they wanted to, if they were bored, or if the fancy took them. The guards and trainers were in charge of punishments but anything else was fair play and sometimes they itched to repay some of the initiations they had been forced to endure when they were younger. It was the circle of life or the cycle of abuse or some such idiocy.

Tala himself never cared much for the younger students he did not have time to be team captain to whole school, especially when so few of them had earned the honour. But he never forgot what it felt like to be one of them and so was always mindful to keep himself on top no matter the cost. 


	5. Sex

Why should Kai always go first?

Chapter 5 Sex

Tala had his own room. So did all the Demolition Boys and in fact anyone past the age of thirteen. The Abbey attendants were not stupid after all, they understood hormones…not even the straightest of boys could remain that way for long.

It wasn't considered gay though. There were no girls there after all. In fact if an older boy commented on how pretty one of the younger boys was and how he wouldn't mind ten minutes alone with him in a locked room he was considered quite normal. What teenage boy didn't get tired of his own hand and want some variety?

Saying that actually being gay was still taboo. Tala was gay. Even with all the dizzying hormones he knew that. After all being gay wasn't about sex, it was about love. Tala was pretty sure he had loved a boy and not just any boy, Tala was pretty sure he had loved Kai. Why else would he hate him so much now?

Having your own room was meant to lessen group sexual contact. No more daisy chains for any boy old enough to be a man, no more biscuit games, in theory. Of course most theories don't work and your own room just meant that you could entertain in your own environment, not that it was much of an environment, damp stone walls were never meant for entertainment.

Tala'd had many a guest in his room over the years and visited a few other peoples as well, he had been quite popular.

He had stopped all that the day he saw Kai's picture again. 

Kai's team had just won the Asian Tournament in China. They were always meant to study the competition and Boris was particularly keen to shove this new team in all of their faces.

It had been a shock to see Kai's face again especially in connection with those children. He had stolen the paper and kept it under his pillow.

Kai's team were now in the American Tournament. He hated Kai but he hoped that his team would win, then not only would a be able to steal another picture but Kai's team would have to come to Russia and meet them in the finals.

Tala was glad that he had his own room.

They banged into a table and the lamp fell smashing loudly on the floor. The older ones shoes crunching as he step forward into the mess.

The older one pulled away slightly his lips tasting of fire "Are you sure about this?" he asked willing some clarity into his head.

"You invited me here." growled the younger one angry that the play had been interrupted.

"You're young." the older one breathed trying to ignore the willing body between himself and the wall.

"And you're stupid" groaned the younger, shorter one pressing his body forward demandingly "That's not what this is about."

"Then what is it about?" asked the older one his arms trembling as he tried to pull away.

"Sex." growled the younger one "Pleasure" his hands wondered "Pain." The older one let out a yelp as his arm stung and then another moan. "What would your team say if they saw you now?" he wondered out loud.

"No more talk. If you want me here I am, if not then I will find someone else." The older one looked down at the boy and felt slightly wrong. The boy was young, mid teens at best, but cold and adult in a way that left no room for discussion.

Even now in the heat of passion he felt like there was a curtain between them…but he was glad the kid was right this was sex nothing more, besides it was intoxicating, he was being smothered in heat like being thrown into a bonfire.

Kai as usual found nothing of what he was searching for in the strangers embrace. 


	6. Food and Drink

Sometimes I call Bryan Brian. That is just the English spelling. Sorry I don't realise that I am doing it. Thank you for the reviews they make doing this a lot more fun.

Chapter 6 Food and Drink

They were in Italy. All five of the Bladebreakers were sat around in one of Rome's top restaurants. Rei looked up from his feast of red meat and tomato based sauce with a frown. The others were all enjoying their meals heartily , well all of them except Kai who instead had just opted to have a plain black coffee.

It worried Rei that he very rarely saw Kai eat and that even when he did it was never much, never enough to sustain a teenage boy especially one with Kai's toned build.

He hoped that Kai was sneaking in meals when he disappeared which he did with a annoying frequency especially at nights.

But he doubted that Kai ate that much at all. It was scary to think that a team mate could have some kind of disorder but there was not much he could do about it. Kai would never admit that he needed help and until he did what could they do?

He decided to try and forget about it, after all the food was good and he was in a country he never even dreamed he'd be able to visit.

Ian was hungry. He was on punishment and that meant no food but still having to watch the others eat. Sometimes the Abbey made him sick with anger.

It had not been his fault! One of the other boys Valodya had been brewing his own 'moonshine' using potato peels he had stolen from the kitchen. It stunk and Ian had been unlucky enough to smell it and investigate.

Valodya had panicked and soon Ian had blackmailed him out of half his supply. Unfortunately one of the Abbey guards had smelled it too and busted Ian before he'd had more than a few bottles.

And so now he was stuck watching the others eat and he knew Spencer well enough to be able to tell that the taller boy was finding it hilarious. Bryan looked angry and disappointed, he'd just recently had his own supply taken , which Ian quietly applauded the guards for Bryan was a mean drunk...even meaner than he could be sober. 

But Tala was annoying him the most. Sure it was bugging him that Spencer was now shaking with suppressed amusement (A rare and slightly disturbing sight) and that Bryan had apparently been hiding half the abbeys stock of brandy (stolen from the medical supplies) under his bed and not sharing. But Watching Tala push his 'food' around on his plate and not eating a bite of it...well it should be a crime to waste food in front of a starving boy.

Finally it got too much "Tala would you just eat the bloody food!"

Tala looked up in shock and everyone turned towards them.

"I'm not hungry" he answered after a minute going back to playing with the odd grey stuff.

Ian wanted to say something else but he knew that he was already in enough trouble. What the hell was up with Tala these days anyway, normally he would have had his arse handed back to him for shouting at his team captain. Something was wrong and whatever it was it had been wrong for a while.

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the scraping of Tala's chair against the floor. He knew that something was wrong but even if there was what the hell could he do? It wasn't like Tala confided in anyone. None of them did, who was there to confide in?

The train to Russia. The journey had been long and hard. Kai lay on top of his bed waiting for signs that everybody else was asleep. One by one he heard the breathing of his friends even out . When he was sure that they had finally dropped off he threw his legs over the side of the bunk and began to make his way out of the carriage.

All he needed now was a man and a bottle of something alcoholic.

Tyson was awake when Kai finally made his way back into the carridge the team shared.He had been asleep but was awoken in the middle of the night by the pressing need to empty the small complementary travel fridge. He had found Kai's bunk once again empty and had decided to stay awake and wait for their leaders return.

He was angry now as he lay with his eyes closed that Kai could just slip in at all hours of the night and climb into his bunk as if he had been there the whole time. Kai had been disappearing more and more the closer they got to Russia and he was starting to get worried.

He wanted to bring it up with the others but when every morning Kai woke them up acting the same and not even seeming tired he knew that he didn't have a leg to stand on. Kai was older and team captain. If whatever he was doing did not affect the team as a whole then nobody else would be too concerned. 


	7. Weak or Strong?

Thank you once again for all of the reviews.

Chapter 7 Weak or Strong?

Kai was weak. He had admitted that to himself the moment that he had excepted 'Black Dranzer' from Boris.

It had all come back to him that horrid moment in the bowls of the Abbey, the things that had been done to him, the things that he had done, Black Dranzer….

But the pull of the dark blade had even dimmed his fear and like a helpless child starving for love he had crawled back into the lap of his abuser.

He had betrayed his team and he was weak, weak as a person anyway but as a blader now he was unstoppable.

He would use any means possible to be the best and maybe along the way he would become a better person too, rid himself of the stupid feelings that kept bubbling up, relearn the numbing techniques a childhood of abject terror and pain could provide for him.

He didn't need the Blade breakers, he didn't need anyone but Black Dranzer…

Tala watched Kai from a distance, the boy was like a moving cut out from a magazine. Strikingly attractive even with the strange blue face paint. He'd always worn it and never explained when Tala had asked, which he had at least once a day. But no matter how attractive Kai looked right now Tala would not move to speak with him.

He'd heard things about Kai after all, terrible things. Things that even memory loss would not excuse.

The whole Abbey was scared of Kai (except maybe Bryan) he had been on the outside, lived, trained and travelled with non-Abbey members. There were even rumours that he had been in a gang. Tala knew that Boris had been leaking these things, the more isolated that Kai became the more that he would be dependant on Black Dranzer.

But who would not be scared of a boy that came back to the Abbey voluntarily, bribed by power and living up to his family's dark reputation.

Some believed that Kai would betray them and use Balck Dranzer to Destroy the Abbey again, some thought that Kai was Boris' new lapdog and was being passed between him and his grandfather like a party favour. Others thought that Kai could bring them the victory that would bring power once and for all.

All Tala knew was that since Kai had come back he had been poison, a slow acting venom killing him inside and making him numb.

Kai was nothing but sarcastic to all of them, not even to stop and eat with them at meal times. Kai hadn't even acknowledged him properly and although he had been warned about the memory loss it still made him ache.

He was eating even less now and had taken to watching Kai from hiding at every opportunity. But Kai knew he was there and some times he could swear that Kai knew why as well. This felt like one of those times.

Tala jumped when he saw that Kai was standing in front of him. He had been so lost in thought that he had missed the boys approach, so much for all that training...

"You watch me." Kai stated making weary eye contact.

"No I..."

"You watch me." Kai stated again leaving no room for argument.

Tala usually so cool and confident had no idea what to say.

"Why do you watch me? Do you want Black Dranzer?" asked Kai palming his blade protectively and placing it is his pocket "Or something else..."

"I don't want your stupid blade." Tala snapped willing Kai away with spite, if only because the numbness had left his body and he felt his insides begin to tingle.

"If you don't want my blade then you want something else..." Kai eyed the boy up and down as if appraising him "Fine but make it quick I have training to do."

Tala nearly choked backing himself up against the wall, was he being offered what he thought he was being offered? He could see Kai smirking at his reaction and felt an angry pride begin to well up in his chest. So Kai was mocking him.

Tala stepped forward and grabbed Kai by the back of the neck pulling him in towards him, Kai quickly closed the gap crushing Tala against the wall and making their lips meet in a bruising kiss.

Tala barely had time to react before Kai pulled himself away roughly taking shaky steps backwards. His eyes were wide and his pupils slighly dilated shining with fear and something Kai couldn't quite read.

Tala reached his hand out towards Kai hoping to comfort him when he heard heavy footsteps, He knew it was Boris, no one else was as bold or confident when walking such dank and winding corridors, not even Tala and he had walked them almost all his life.

Tala's head had only been turned a fraction of a second but when he turned back Kai was gone.

Tyson held Dranzer in his hand and cried. Kai was gone, gone and acting evil. He had stolen bit beasts and hit Tyson away at the Worlds opening rounds.

Kai had snuck out one night and never come back. It was all his fault, If he had told the others then maybe they could have caught Kai before he left, maybe they never would have been betrayed... 


	8. What Now?

Thank you for the reviews, they are like emotional blackmail making update twice as fast.  
Chapter 8 What Now?

They had gotten Kai back. They kept telling themselves that was all that mattered…but he had been so heartless so cruel, so corrupted and broken that they did wonder for how long. Max still tried to check on him nightly Tyson was twice as loud and persistent when it came to offers of friendship and Rei would panic just about every time Kai went out for some time alone worried that this time Kai would not come back.

When Kai had gone they had all swapped stories of their suspicions. Rei mentioned the eating disorders, Tyson the constant nightly disappearances and bottles of well concealed alcohol he had found once when looking for some sweets Kai had confiscated and Max most damning of all mentioned a midnight tryst he had witnessed between Kai and some guy on the train.

They were all worried. But they wanted to be good friends and from what they had been told Kai had not had the best childhood to content with and any problems that he may have be they personality faults or deeper were most likely direct products of that. Even with the facts only Rei had properly understood, both max and Tysons minds being too young to truly pick up on any hints that were offered to them during any of their frequent and worried meetings with the BBA head.

Sometimes they wondered if they should tell of the things that they had seen, let and adult know and get him or her to help. But they were afraid now of even the slightest betrayal. All they could do was wait for the world championship to end. They needed their captain after all.

"He left me again" Tala whispered to his reflection. "He left me again."

He had been repeating the same thing for what felt like hours because Kai had left him again. One kiss and he was gone.

And how Tala damned that kiss. That horrible perfect burning kiss that had lasted seconds but gone on for an eternity. Every inch of him that Kai's body had touched had felt like it was branded, he was going mad...he could still feel those rough hands scolding him...dry lips almost suffocating him with their desperate intensity.

He loved Kai. He knew that, he had always known even before he had admitted it to himself. There was just something about the boy, something that he could see in him just behind his eyes. In so many ways they were the same but Kai was still a puzzle, he could spend all his time trying to figure the boy out and whenever he thought that he had finally done it something would happen, even the smallest thing and he'd realise he knew nothing. Thinking about Kai never got boring...

"He left me again." Tala didn't have much in the world. He knew that he was no longer a child, he'd read about the world even seen it through windows and TV screens. What could he offer Kai? Everything he had now felt stupid, childish and wrong.

"He left me again. I don't blame him I would have left me too."

Stone walls echoed.

Ian had been tired when he had finally been allowed to go to bed. They had been up half the night looking for Kai.

Stone walls echoed and Ian could hear every word Tala said. It was scary. Tala's voice sounded horrible, empty like those kids who gave up, broken like they sounded before they were taken away.

The meaning behind Tala's one sentence was obvious. Only one person had left in the last couple of days.

The sound was driving him crazy. He wanted to break down Tala's door and shake him, scream at him to stop saying that, ask him what was so great about Kai anyway?

Ian turned his back towards the wall and stuck his small, thin, threadbare pillow over his head. It was hard enough to sleep as it was without his captain going crazy in the other room.

The shower was running but Kai was not inside it. He had found out over the last few days that the bathroom was the only place he was allowed to be left alone. Since he'd got back he'd barely had a moment to think.

He had betrayed his grandfather, he had nearly died, he had tried to hurt his old team...but all he could really think about was that he had kissed Tala.

He had kissed Tala and in an instant his memories of the boy had flooded back. It had been a kick in the teeth.

He had kissed Tala and in that moment Tala had owned him. Stripped away all of his defences like a cheese grater on his skin. Left him vulnerable, trembling and raw. It was too much, it was disgusting in it's intimacy an intimacy he had always told himself he could do without.

He wanted to go out and find somebody. Wash Tala from his body in somebody else's sweat. Take away the feel of Tala's hand on the back of his neck that he slept with every night. Forget everything he had remembered even down to Tala's first tentative kiss.

Kai wanted to think more but Rei was already pounding on the bathroom door worried he had escaped out of the window. It was like being under house arrest.

He could feel the bruise forming before he could see it, a tingling ache beneath his skin, dull and throbbing. Why wouldn't the boy next to him leave? And what was his name?

It didn't matter they had only passed the night. It had been quick. They hadn't even removed all of their clothes. He had just wanted to forget everything for a night.

The puppy like enthusiasm had been a real turn off. It was over before it started.

Now Tala was still desperately trying to forget. He wanted to tell the other boy to leave....but what was his name?

Ian held his pillow tighter over his ears.

"And the Bladebreakers win the world championships!" 


	9. One Moment Can Change Everything

Thank you for the advice.

Chapter 9 One Moment Can Change Everything.

Mr Dickenson lead the small group up to the hotel nervously. He wanted things go well, life had been bad enough for these boys.

The Abbey had been disbanded. The boys that could be were sent back to their parents, the boys that couldn't were placed in BBA sponsored orphanages.

Now the only boys left to place were the Demolition Boys. Ian had been lucky. A living aunt hadn't seemed like a big thing before but now it was a life saver, he had said his regretful goodbye's earlier in the day and headed off to his new home.

The others had not been so lucky. No living relatives and a track record as violent as theirs meant it was time for some hard decisions.

After hours of deliberation Mr Dickenson could think of only one place that they should go. He just hoped the other teams would not over react too much.

Rei was bored. With no tournament to watch and his injuries still bothering him there was little he could do to amuse himself.

There was nothing on TV. Max, Tyson and Kenny had gone swimming...well Kenny had been convinced to sit by the pool anyway and Kai? Well Rei never even bothered to guess where Kai was anymore. After the Championships were over there was really no one he could betray them with so everyone had finally backed off. Rei still worried some times but he was in the minority, everyone seemed quite quick to forget everything they had brought during the World Tournament.

Of all the things that had been mentioned it was what Max had said that had worried Rei the most. Kai had been picking up random men. Kai had not been able to go a train ride without some casual sex. What was that? A boy Kai'sage being addicted to sex? he tried to believe that it had only happened the once...but Kai disappeared a lot...

The alcohol had not been too much of a shock. He was pretty sure that on a number of occasions he had caught Kai drinking. No body hides bottles of water when they see you coming after all.

Rei lay on his bed and sighed. Maybe he should just go to sleep, it would waste a few hours before the others got back.

He closed his eyes and froze. There was noise coming from the bathroom.

As stealthily as he could Rei got up from the bed and limped to the bathroom. There was definitely a noise, It sounded like someone being sick.

Kai puked up his lunch and coughed. His throat felt so raw. He had to stop doing this, it was already cutting his throat quite badly the acidic taste of the vomit making it sting.

The Abbey had done it again, but not just the Abbey Tala. His memories of Tala weren't as clear as they were during the time of the kiss but they were there. They were there and nothing would let him forget them again.

He felt the echoed of their shared kisses, both recent and long passed. It had become clear then what could and could never change.

He was surrounded by empty food packets crunching loudly when ever he moved. He should not have been surprised when Rei ran into the room.

He hated that someone had to see him like this.

Tala had not left his room since they got there. They were staying in the same hotel as Kai.

He had almost left when Bryan had revealed just how much Whiskey he had managed to steal from Boris' secret stash but had stayed when he was promised a share.

Now he Bryan and Spencer were incredibly drunk. It was not a pretty sight.

"So wass wrong with you anyway Tala?" slurred Spencer. "Ian said you've been freaking out."

"S'funny I'd just heard he'd been freaking." laughed Bryan (No more MTV for him.)

"Nothing's wrong." lied Tala trying unsuccessfully to lean forward and reach another bottle.

They were sitting in a circle on the floor the drinks in the center.

"Don't lie. It's Kai...Ian said that he though it was Kai. Are you pissed that he left?" Spencer asked leaning slightly to the side and almost toppling over.

"Aren't you?" Asked Tala once again leaning for the bottle.

"Nah" said Spencer shaking his head "Look at this place, the outside, why would you stay locked up in the Abbey unless you had too? Anyway worked out for us."

"What do you mean?" Tala asked before knocking back some of mystery bottle no.3. It had been Bryans Idea to mix in some variables from the mini-bar and take off the labels.

"Well this time his lot broke us out too." It would have sounded a lot wiser if Spencer hadn't just stuffed half a bag of roasted peanuts in his mouth, but in the end the mess edge still hit home.

Rei helped Kai to bed and closed the curtains. What were they going to do about their team captain? 


	10. You'll Follow Me Down

Two Chapters today.

Chapter 10 You'll Follow Me Down.

"I forgive you" admitted the tall red head stepping from the shadows. " I just wanted you to know. I see now, if I'd had a chance to get out I would have too."

He walked towards the bench and sat beside the two toned haired boy shyly.

"I don't want you to forgive me" muttered the other interrupting the silence.

The red head looked up sharply "Kai?"

"I don't want you to forgive me." he muttered again.

The red head ran a hand through his hair and stood up "For gods sake Kai why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Tala what exactly do you want from me?" growled Kai standing up as well.

Tala stepped forward and grabbed Kai's arms "What do I want from you? You bastard!"

Kai stared at him blankly causing Tala to let out a frustrated growl his hands moving up to Kai's collar. "You bastard." he repeated and pushed Kai against the wall hard ravishing his mouth.

"The Demolition boys are in this hotel too." commented Tyson flopping down on the sofa next to Max and handing the other boy a can of coke.

"Well they closed the Abbey, they have to go somewhere until Mr Dickenson can find them some family members" reasoned Kenny inwardly trembling that the psycho Russian team would be sleeping anywhere near him.

"Still it won't be nice for Rei when he finds out." Said Max scratching the back of his head and popping open the can.

"Oh well we won and there is nothing they can do about it." stated Tyson simply and shrugging "But just in case lets try and keep Rei away from Bryan."

They all nodded in agreement.

"The others must not know about this" whispered Kai coldly as he sat on the edge of the bed putting his shoes back on.

Tala raised his hand and stroked Kai's bare back leisurely. Despite Kai's words he felt content. He knew Kai would be back.

"Tala promise me" said Kai turning back his eyes deadly serious.

Tala smiled and grabbed Kai by the back of his neck "Sure."

Kai leaned down accepting the obvious offer for a kiss. Tala was affectionate in bed, but Kai was sure that the moment they were outside he would go back to being a homicidal maniac.

He knew that they would steal more moments like this one but ultimately each time they would return to their separate teams understanding that on the face of it nothing had changed.

Nearly an hour later Kai once again removed himself from Tala's bed "I'm going" he muttered slinging on his clothes and making his way over to the door.

"Same time tomorrow?" asked an amused Tala.

Kai smirked and opened the door a half remembered kiss in the Abbey years before running through his mind "Hmn."

Max was running around the room holding a large packed of crisps. Tyson was chasing Max and screaming at him to 'Give them back' claiming that he was 'starving' (Unlikely considering that it was ten am and he had finished six helpings of breakfast). Kenny was tapping happily away on his laptop. And Rei? Rei was arguing one the phone with Mariah.

Kai sighed. It was never quiet. He was leaning against the back wall eyes closed trying to drown out the noise. His mind decided to rewind a few hours and relax in bed with Tala. 


	11. Kenny Can't Believe His Eyes

Sorry the brakes in my chapters keep on disappearing.

Chapter 11 Kenny Can't Believe His Eyes

The situation made Kai want to laugh out loud and punch himself in the face.

Rei was now watching him eat. At least Kai didn't have to eat with the others. Still that took away none of the humiliation Rei watching provided.

So Rei had caught him puking once. What was the big deal? Sometimes when he was nervous or emotional he overate, what was wrong with that? And so when he did he felt too disgustingly bloated to keep it down, it was natural that he would want to get rid of that feeling right? He never really ate that much normally.

So why did Rei freak out so much?

He was fine now anyway. He had found another solution to relieve the pains of stress. Well rather he was re-using an old way with an old acquaintance...at least it worked right? As long as it was helping him deal with all the stupid memories that were now rushing back daily.

Different people handled things in different way. He had to admit Tala was the best solution he'd ever had. When they were together it was like they were stuck in an air bubble, nothing from the outside could get in, none of their petty problems mattered.

Kai was still unsure about the situation. When he and Tala were apart he would try not to think about it...he'd only disturbed himself with those thoughts before. After the kiss in the Abbey he had been ready to cut his losses and run, avoid Tala forever...things were so much better this way.

Mutual stress relief. As long as they kept a hold on their emotions everything would be fine.

It's not like it was hurting anybody.

Kenny nearly choked at the absurdity if the image he was presented with. He had been lost in the hotel looking for the Bladebreaker's suite when he come across this in the hallway.

It was Kai. Kai and Tala, the leader of the Demolition Boys.

At first he was angry. He thought that Kai was going to go back to them. Now that world championships was over now that they had won.  
He was shocked out of anger however by Tala's actions.

Tala had broken his quiet conversation with Kai and thrown Kai against the wall. Kenny was about to run and get help when he froze, the shock of Tala now pushing his own body against Kai and beginning a demanding kiss almost too much for him.

Kenny waited for Kai to push Tala off and probably begin a physical fight with mixed feelings. On the one side he was sure this was no doubt a ploy to get Kai to come back on the other he hated violence. Kai did push Tala away and so Kenny held his breath waiting for the first punch to be thrown, to say that he was shocked when Kai simply reversed their positions and continued the kiss was an understatement.

Kenny could only watch and his team mate and enemy began to consume each other in the corridor. It seemed to last an age until they broke apart Tala ordering "My room later."

To be answered by Kai's cool "Of course."

And as Tala turned to walk away Kenny was sure he heard the red head mutter " I love you" over his shoulder leaving both Kenny and Kai stunned.

Loving Kai was like loving a hand full of sand. No matter how hard you tried to cling on to it you knew eventually it would slip through your fingers. Tala knew this and had excepted it with the grim resolve of a man on his journey to the chopping block.

He wasn't angry at Kai for being that way, the Abbey had effected them all differently, he was angry at himself. How could he have even admitted the possibility of loving Kai out loud to anyone but his reflection in the mirror.

To top it all he had admitted it to Kai. He felt like someone had ripped his hands apart and all the sand had slipped violently through his fingers. He had hardened himself to the fact that Kai would probably not be visiting that night, or in fact any night after that except maybe to say goodbye…who was he kidding? Kai was not exactly one for goodbyes.

He knew that if it was in his current range of emotions he would cry but he was new at this and he was not sure he remembered how. Sometimes his emotions seemed harder to reach here than in the Abbey.

He wished he had gripped the sand for longer…maybe turned it into glass. 


	12. When Things Ain't Right

Sorry that it is not very long, I am writing this as I go and needed to get the story moving.

Chapter 12 When Things Ain't Right

Kenny was trying not to get involved, he really was. When Rei had called the meeting with Mr Dickenson without Kai Kenny had reaklly thought that Rei had found out. It would have been a relief to know that if the truth about Tala and Kai came out he would not have been the one who blabbed.

But Rei had called the meeting for a different reason.

It was well known that as Voltaire had been taken in to custody and Kai had know living relatives that they knew of Mr Dickenson would become his temporary guardian. It was natural then that Rei would now bring any Kai related problems to him.

So he had brought all of them. The drinking that Tyson had noticed, the eating disorders Rei had seen and the sex poor Max had witnessed.

If ever there was a time to tell the others what he knew it would be then. He wondered how they would take the news. Tala was in love with Kai. He'd nearly had a heart attack and he wasn't nearly as prone to over reacting as Tyson. And Rei, what would he and all of his mothering think of that.

Kenny would not say anything. Not only did he have too much respect for Kai...but well he was just plain scared of him. Besides Tala may be in love with Kai but that doesn't mean he'd think twice about ripping Kenny's throat out.

Bryan was not what you would call the most social of people. He barely spoke and when he did it was always in opposition of some ones ego.

But he wasn't blind. He'd been in the Abbey just as long as Kai and Tala. He'd seen what was growing between them when they were together and apart. He'd seen what it had done to the both of them.

You could see written all over Tala plain as day that he was in love with Kai. More in love than was probably healthy.

What you couldn't see, no matter how hard you tried, was how Kai felt about Tala.

Bryan was not close to his team captain. Bryan wasn't close to anyone. But he felt like Tala at least deserved a chance. He had formulated a plan. With the trusty aid of alcohol (of course) he would find out once and for all if Kai liked Tala. Even if he had to beat it out of him with the bottle.

He hoped he would have to beat it out of him with the bottle. 


	13. You've Never Cared Before

Thank you for the reviews, they help me figure out what to do next.

Chapter 13 You've Never Cared Before

Kai had thought that he was too confused to sleep. He'd sat for nearly an hour trying to figure out what he wanted and then…well he had been asleep for nearly two hours if he was to trust the time on the clock.

He was about to drift off again when he noticed he was not alone.

Bryan sat on the chair by Kai's bed looking bored. "So you wake up when I get here only to ignore me and go back to sleep. You really need to start training again."

"What do you want?" growled Kai squinting in the light, it was still daylight outside.

"Get up." spat Bryan walking to the dresser and grabbing a box of bottles

Kai glared at Bryans back but got out of bed. He knew that he didn't look very threatening when he was all messy and half asleep. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to sort some things out." said Bryan turning and throwing him a bottle of Gin. "Drink up."

"So what are you the alcohol delivery man?" asked Kai turning over the bottle in his hands. "Gin?" he asked taking off and sniffing it "This stuff is vile."

"But strong." Muttered Bryan taking a seat in front of him and opening a bottle of his own. "To the Abbey."

"And it's destruction" toasted Kai taking a swig and then coughing. "God this stuff really is vile."

"Stop complaining, you sound like a girl." Ordered Bryan bored.

"It's like old times." Kai thought out loud "You were a bastard then too."

"And you were a whiny girl." Bryan bit back, he was enjoying himself no need for manners when you were talking to Kai, god knew Kai never used them.

"So are you going to tell me what all this is about? Or have you just drunk everyone else in the other room under the table…tsk and it's only half four."

"And what if I just wanted to win a little contest. We never did get to finish the last one did we?"

"We were to young to handle it…your not here to fuck me are you?"

"Oh god Kai get over yourself" groaned Bryan "I can't believe you asked me that."

They both burst out laughing.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

They snuck to the room under the floorboards quietly. Floor boards were rare in the Abbey, most of the building was made from concrete or stone.

Between them they held four bottles of home made vodka stolen from a guards room. He would not tell it was as damning for him to have alcohol on the property as it was for them.

They sat down in the corner using a crate as a table and popped open a bottle, whoever said that vodka had no smell must have been lying because this stuff smelled vile.

"You go first." whispered Bryan urgently. He had only been at the Abbey a month and was frightened of getting into trouble,

Kai pretended not to care and took a swig. He nearly died coughing afterwards and swore so much that Bryan had to put a hand over his mouth. After a minute Kai managed to recover and cough out "Your turn, unless you're chicken."

Bryan, angry about having his courage questioned grabbed a bottle and took an even bigger swig than Kai. His reaction was much the same as Kai's had been moments earlier, perhaps even worse.

Kai watched him not even waiting for Bryan to recover before he took another swig, this time not as large as his last one.

When the Abbey guard found them an hour later they were both passed out and the bottles had barely been touched.

They had stolen more just a week later. This time it was whiskey.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They were a lot drunker than they had been an hour earlier. It was time to put the plan in action.

"You really have fucked up this time." Bryan semi-slurred.

"What? Why? You haven't beat me yet." Kai reasoned.

"Tala loves you."

"What?"

"Tala loves you. What are you going to do about it?"

"What am I going to do about it? It's not like he's pregnant, It's not like I made him love me."

"But he does. He deserves to know how you feel about him."

"And if I don't love him."

"You be a man and tell him. He needs to know either way."

"Did he send you."

"Do you really think that he would send me?"

"Then why did you come?"

"Because we're not in the Abbey anymore. We need to stick together."

"I didn't know Gin made you all emotional."

"You're not going to do that, your are not going to change the subject like that."

"And what if I don't know how I feel."

"Then we are going to stay here and drink until you find out. I know you Kai you have never made a good decision in your life unless you've drunk a little courage first."

"Are you calling me a coward."

"No a stupid drunk."

"Oh."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"So it's agreed. We are going to take this all to Kai and confront him with it." asked Rei.

They all nodded, even Mr Dickenson.

"This is for his own good."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Bryan picked up the last full bottle and stood up. Kai was a stubborn arse. He had drunk more than Bryan thought possible.

It had taken a lot but he had his answer and so did Kai, if Kai remembered it when he woke up was a different story. Oh well he could always remind him. He was disappointed he didn't get to hit Kai with the bottle, maybe next time.

Bryan stepped over Kai and walked out the door. Kai would kill him if he found out that he had watered down his own bottles to win. 


	14. Intervention Your Panic Stricken Blood W...

Thank you for the reviews. I should really stop listening to Skunk Anansie when I am listening to this. My stupid computer wiped this chapter the first time.

Chapter 14 Intervention (Your Panic Stricken Blood Will Thicken Up Tonight.)

He had been a mess when they had found him. Kenny had to admit that Kai sure knew how to shock them.

They had thrown a glass of water over his face to try and wake him and all they had got were some swear words directed at Bryan (Kenny hoped that Kai wasn't having an affair with Bryan as well) so now they were resorting to plan B.

It had been Rei's idea to put Kai in the shower but it was Max and Tyson doing all the dirty work. While Rei watched on a haunted look in his eyes.

Mr Dickenson looked stricken, he was blaming himself for being such a bad guardian. Even though the problems had started before he even got the job.

Kenny was actually more worried about Rei than Kai. He was pretty sure that Kai could handle a little hang over, but Rei looked paler than the dead.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Rei slipped in the bath as he tried to move his fathers limp body under the spray of the shower. His fathers dead weight made it hard to breathe, he was too small to move the body off him on his own, there was no one else there that he could ask for help.

The elders of the village had told him that his father was sick, they had said that he could get the help he needed in Hong Kong. They were only supposed to stay there for a week. They had been there two months. In all that time Rei was now almost positive that his father had not been to the doctor.

He grabbed the shower attachment by the pipe and pulled it down hoping that the sudden burst of cold water would wake his father up. If not then they would just drown.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Kai watched them as they fussed around fixing him black coffee and throwing him furtive looks of sympathy. He hated being babied and if he could walk better he would have left.

"Do you want sugar Kai?" asked Max.

That was it. "What the hell are you lot doing?" Kai almost shouted.

"Making you coffee." answered Max confused.

"Why did you do this Kai?" Rei broke in "Why are you doing this to yourself."

"I can do what I want to myself Rei. It's none of your business anyway, I don't care what you do in your free time you should extend me the same courtesy."

"I'm not the one trying to drink myself to death." Rei argued back "I will not stand here and watch you kill yourself!"

"Then stand somewhere else because what I do is none of your concern."

"Now my boy, I think that it is time we address some of these problems…" Mr Dickenson started.

"What problems?" asked Kai.

"The drinking, the sex and the eating. Kai I think that we should try and get you some professional help."

"I don't need any help. Who do you think you are my grandfather?" asked Kai wobbling to his feet his voice raising above it's usual gruff tones.

"Now Kai I am you legal guardian now that your grandfather is in jail…"

"Oh I get it they told you to care. Don't get in my way old man I won't put up with any parental shit you try to pull."

"Now Kai you are being unreasonable…" Mr Dickenson started.

"Stop it!" Kai shouted trying to get to the door, his head felt like the floor after a flamenco dance.

"Kai why are you doing this?" asked Max upset at how badly this was all going.

"Don't start. You all came here to start didn't you? Just leave me alone."

Rei blocked the doorway "Kai don't leave. Please don't leave, why won't you let us help?" he asked the bravado all gone now that his friend was threatening to leave.

"Move Rei. I need some air. I won't be back tonight." Kai growled pushing the Chinese boy out of his way.

Rei wanted to cry. Every thing had gone wrong. But Kai had only said that he would not be back tonight. He hoped that meant he would be back tomorrow. Maybe they could discuss things properly then.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"I need to talk to Tala" Kai muttered to himself as he walked the hall.

He needed to talk to Tala true, but what he really wanted was the peace that he knew he'd find losing himself in Tala's arms. 


	15. Why Do We Do These Things To Each Other?

Hello.

Chapter 15 Why Do We Do These Things To Each Other?

The knocking had woken him up, though it was still not near night the days emotional stress had made him prematurely tired.

"Tala" a voice called through the door angrily "Tala open the bloody door!"

It was Bryan Tala realised, maybe he had forgotten his keys to his sweet. They had a door between their rooms.

Bryan knocked again louder and began a string of curses. He wanted to talk to Tala quickly so that he could be gone before Kai got there. Sure he'd left Kai unconscious, but he'd been passed by Kai's idiot team in the hall and he knew that they would never just leave Kai to sleep it off.

"What?" asked Tala sleepily as he opened the door. He looked like shit (putting it nicely).

Bryan cringed. The things love did to people…if ever there was an advertisement for being single…

"What?" Tala asked again not amused at having his sleep disturbed, he'd been hoping to sleep through the night and try to forget that Kai ever haunted his bed.

"Tell Kai you love him," Bryan ordered.

"What? No, I already did."

"Try again." Bryan persisted, looking over his shoulder and into the hall.

"Why? So he can reject me? will not seek Kai out to be turned down."

"Don't you want an answer? Don't you want to know once and for all how he feels?" Bryan smirked "Or are you a coward?"

"Oh what do you care?" Tala spat "You never cared before…"

"Just do this. This is not about you and me, it's about you and Kai."

"There is no me and you, just one misguided night…"

"One too many, just do what I say or I'll have to hurt you" Bryan looked over his shoulder again. "I have to go."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tyson and Max watched Rei with pity. They knew that he was only trying to help and really they didn't blame him at all for the situation. Confronting someone like Kai was a stupid idea, backing him into a corner was not a good idea, he had always been ultra defensive. The fact that he had been drinking didn't help.

Mr Dickenson looked lost. He was too nice to put his foot down. Too kind to put someone like Kai back in line, they doubted even physical violence could do that.

Rei let out another sob and they held him closer. He thought that he had driven Kai away for good. He was desperate to help Kai, desperate to keep their team together. It was heartbreaking though they couldn't quite understand why it was so sad.

They were all worried about Kai, after the betrayal they had all spent many a night worrying about him. He was a friend in danger…but Rei…It didn't all seem to be about Kai.

"I drove him away. I don't want Kai to die" sobbed Rei.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Tala wasn't surprised to see Kai at his door, Bryan had warned him after all.

Kai said nothing, he looked worse than Tala did and stank of alcohol. Tala stepped out of Kai's way and let him through the door.

It was now or never Tala opened his mouth…

"I'm leaving." Kai blurted out. "I'm leaving. Now, today for good."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Kenny sat in the lobby staring at Dizzy. The hotel room was beginning to feel oppressive and he'd never been good in these emotional situations.

Rei had been a mess when he had left. He felt awful about leaving but he just couldn't handle the situation. He just couldn't handle watching everyone get hurt.

It used to be about the Beyblading.

"You're that kid from the Bladebreakers right?" asked a deep voice as somebody occupied the seat next to Kenny.

"Spencer?" Kenny squeaked as he looked up.

Spencer smiled and nodded. "Want me to buy you a drink? They think that I am eighteen."

"I…um…sure yes." Kenny answered. He'd never drunk alcohol before.

Spencer ordered the drinks and smiled down at Kenny "Have you noticed how depressing things have been getting in this damn hotel?"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"You're leaving?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"Can't things just be the way they were before?"

"No, Because I love you."

"You loved me too then didn't you? So what's different? We can pretend that you never said anything."

"I can't pretend I didn't say anything. I deserve some kind of a response."

"You sound like a girl."

"Just reject me if that is what you are going to do, don't insult me."

"Just…come with me. I don't want to leave without you."

"You know how I feel Kai…things won't be the same."

"They will if you try"

"Just tell me that you don't love me! Tell me so that…just tell me. I need to hear it so just tell me…"

"Would you come with me if I did?"

"No! Yes…maybe."

"Tala please lets just go,"

"Why can't you say it?"

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"Whay can't you say it Kai?" mocked Bryan as he took a swig. "I told you I am not leaving until you tell me how you feel about Tala."

"I dunno how I feel about Tala. Now leave me alone!"

"Tell me."

Kai fell onto his back and groaned "He feels like tea."

"What?"

"I know I drink coffee all the time but I really like tea. I more than like tea, I always have. But people call you a pussy if you like tea…but I do I really love tea." Kai mumbled to himself closing his eyes. "It just tastes really nice, I really love Tala…" 


	16. And What If That's Not Enough

The end of the last chapter was a flash back, I'm sorry that I didn't make that clear enough. Also sorry about this Chapter. It may be a little crap, kind of writers black and all that, I just had to write something. It seems like the last chapter to me though what do you think?

Chapter 16 And What If That's Not Enough

"Why can't you say it?"

Kai opened his mouth and turned around. "You have said that you didn't want to come, that would have been quicker." Kai almost whispered over his shoulder walking out of the door.

"Son of a bitch…" Tala swore under his breath and followed.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Max nearly jumped out of his skin when the door was flung open missing him my millimetres.

"Kai!" shouted Rei in surprise jumping up "Kai you didn't leave. I'm sorry for confronting you earlier, you can do what you like just please stay." Rei almost begged. He couldn't help Kai if Kai wasn't there.

Kai ignored him and walked over to his bags. Just because Tala wouldn't go with him didn't mean he wouldn't go, he didn't need Tala any way.

"Tell me your not packing Kai" growled Tyson. He'd had enough why was it that everyone always called him immature when Kai was the one always running away. "You put your bags away you are not going!"

"Yeah!" agreed Max glancing nervously at Rei, Rei had been right Kai did have a problem his attitude. "You sit your arse back down so that we can sort this out!

Kai ignored him.

"That's it!" shouted Tyson angrily throwing his hands in the air. "Poor little me I'm Kai and I have an evil grandfather so I'm going to sleep around like a slut and get drunk before it's even dark out. Then when everybody gets suitably worried and I have the attention that I obviously crave I am going to be a complete arse and walk out. That's me because I'm…" Tyson was interrupted by Kai's fist colliding with his face.

"You don't know anything about me so don't speak about me as if you do." he growled.

"I know you though don't I?" asked a voice at the door.

Kai turned and looked at it with shock, Tala had followed him. "It's not the time to talk about this Tala." Kai started looking around at his team mates warily. Rei looked terrible he actually felt guilty….

"When is the time? You left my room in such a hurry a minute ago it must not have been then." Tala bit out angrily stepping closer to Kai.

"Well there is nothing left to discuss then" Kai tried, he had to leave, he wanted to leave…but Rei looked so pitiful and then there was Tala…

"Oh no you don't " ordered Tala stepping closer still "I'm not letting you leave and I think that for once your team mates are on my side."

Max and Tyson nodded but they were not sure exactly what was going on anymore.

"What do you want from me?" asked Kai trying to look any where but at Tala. He was sure by now that Tala had figured out why he couldn't deny loving him…he knew he loved Tala now, he'd probably known it for longer than he was willing to admit. But he couldn't say it. His mouth just couldn't form the words, they were too foreign…he still wasn't sure he even knew what they meant, only that they were true and it scared him.

"Well I can tell you that it isn't Black Dranzer." Tala joked remembering an earlier time Kai had asked that question.

"Please don't do this…" Kai almost begged "I won't leave but just don't do this."

Rei was happy that Kai said he wouldn't leave, but what the hell was going on?

Kai was thrown to the floor as Tala's fist landed square in his face "Just say it you coward!" he shouted. God Kai was so stubborn anger seemed to be the only way to reach him.

When Kai hit the floor all he could think was 'Bryan's right I am whiny like a girl' then other things sunk in. He realised Tala had hit him, but worse he realised that Tala had called him a coward! "I am not a coward!" he shouted so loud that it made everyone in the room jump.

"Prove it" Tala smirked in return,

"FINE YOU STUBBORN ARSE, I LOVE YOU OK? EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE AN IDIOT WHO NEEDS EVERYTHING SPELLED OUT FOR YOU. I LOVE YOU! AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE" Kai shouted turning to the others "I REALLY LOVE TEA SO STOP ORDERING ME COFFEE ALL THE TIME!"

Tala held his hand out to Kai pulled him into a kiss.

The others were still blinking in confusion "Tea?" they all asked together.

"So can you confirm you are staying?" Rei asked trying to ignore the scene in the middle of the room.

"Mmmmn Hmmm" came Kai's muffled response and Rei took it to mean yes.

A few minutes went by and Rei, Max and Tyson started to get a bit worried. Tala and Kai showed no signs of breaking apart.

"Hey guys stop it." Tyson tried "If I wanted to se Gay porn I'd go out and buy it."

"Maybe we should leave them to it." Rei whispered

"Maybe if we make Kai some tea they'd stop?" tried Max

Finally the two were broken apart by Spencer coming in carrying Kenny. "Sorry to brake up the orgy but I think your little friends needs to sleep it off."

Rei glared daggers at Spencer and came to take Kenny from him. "You let Kenny drink?" he asked a slight edge to his voice.

"He literally had two sips and keeled over." Spencer defended.

"Does everybody who went to the Abbey have a drinking problem?" he exclaimed.

Tala, Kai and Spencer looked around nervously. 

"What else did you expect us to do for fun in that place?" Kai tried.

"Well you are not there any more. I think that I should get you guys some leaflets" Rei started as he lay Kenny down. Now that he was sure Kai wouldn't leave he would concentrate on getting Kai some help…maybe if he substituted alcohol for tea…and then there were the rest of the Demollition Boys…

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Bryan walked away from the wall putting his glass down. He'd heard it all and was a little glad that it worked out.

"Kai's such a girl" he muttered to himself as he walked off. "A whiny little tea drinking Tala loving girl." 


End file.
